RWBYMARVEL ONE SHOT: GOD OF THUNDER
by Scam Man
Summary: The son of Odin has come to Midgard to protect it from the forces of evil. Witness his battle with the Wrecking Crew and a proposal from the Son of Cole!


**RWBY/MARVEL ONE SHOT: GOD OF THUNDER**

_**Vale City, Friday June 10**__**th**__**, 10:00 am**_

** Thor Odinson was hovering stationary over the city of Vale while basking in the warmth of the rising sun. He wore black and metal chain armor with a winged helmet given to him by his father when he was younger. His long blonde hair and bright red cape blew gently in the wind while he tightened his grip on his weapon, the mighty Mjolnir. Crafted by the Dwarves of Nidavellir, it is made of rare Uru metal and is capable of many feats, but its strength is most notable. Thor closed his eyes and inhaled the morning air. **_**Midgard, truly a beautiful world**_** the son of Odin thought.**

** Suddenly there were screams of terror down below as people ran from four super powered individuals. One wore a green jacket and pants with purple gloves and boots while swinging his four foot crowbar at cars and buildings. Another wore a green and yellow one piece and swung a wrecking ball around and throwing it to crush everything in his way. A third wore an orange undershirt covered by iron armor while using his helmet to ram into an armored truck. The last one wore a white shirt, red pants and mask, and a blue belt and pair of boots. He was holding an ambulance driver by the scruff of her shirt.**

_**The Wrecker and his crew are at it again**_** Thor thought. **_**And it seems Piledriver has a hostage, he will pay for harming a lady.**_** Thor swings his hammer and thrusts it forward, propelling himself with it. He crashed down next to Piledriver, grabs the woman, and smacks him with Mjolnir, sending him flying into a building. "Fair maiden, are you injured?"**

** "I'm okay, thanks," she replied. "Look out"!**

** Thor turns and Bulldozer barrels himself right into his chest, sending the thunder God back a few feet. Thor recovers and begins swinging his hammer to generate electricity. "Villain, how dare you strike the son of Odin"! Thor sends a lightning blast at Bulldozer, who felt the nasty effects all over his body thanks to his poor choice of armor. He was certainly out for the rest of the battle.**

** "Hey Blondie, catch"! Thunderball swung his wrecking ball around and sent it flying towards his opponent. Thor did so as he turned and palmed the ball, pulled it forward, and punched him as he came towards him.**

** The medic was trying to aid a civilian who was trapped underneath a car when she was grabbed by the crowbar wielding maniac. "Not one more step freak or the pretty girl gets it," Wrecker said.**

** "You have no honor Wrecker, cowering behind a captive instead of fighting me head on like a true warrior."**

** "Whatever helps keep me alive Blondie. So has about you put that hammer down before my friend here gets her face smashed in"!**

** Thor scowls then smirks as he swings Mjolnir and throws it at Wrecker, who side steps with his hostage. Before he could respond, Thor holds his open hand back and Mjolnir stops in mid-air, and then heads back to its master, smashing in the back of Wrecker's head on the way. The medic staggers and is helped back on her feet by the Norse God.**

** "Are you alright m'lady?"**

** "Yes, thank you again."**

** "Why were you helping that man instead of going to find a safe hiding place? As brave as it is, why did you do it?"**

** "It's my job as a paramedic; I help people who are in need." She runs back over to the trapped man and tries to lift the car off of him.**

** "Allow me to assist noble healer." Thor walks over and picks the car up with one hand, and then the medic begins to treat the wounded civilian.**

** "Thanks again for your help, my name is Jane Foster, and who are you?"**

** "He's a God," said a voice from behind. Thor and Jane turn to see a man in a suit whose colleagues where loading up the detained Wrecking Crew into an aircraft. "My name is Agent Coulson of S.P.E.A.R and my superior would like to talk to you."**

** "A moment mortal, I wish to say goodbye to my new friend." Thor turns back to Jane and takes her by the hand. "Jane Foster, noble medic of Vale, I must bid you farewell for now, but I do hope our paths will cross again." Thor turns to leave, leaving a confused and blushing Jane to continue to her duties.**

** Thor walks next to Agent Coulson all the way to his aircraft and asks an obvious question. "So tell me Son of Cole, who was it again who demands an audience with the God of Thunder?"**

** "A very important man with an offer you cannot refuse; an offer to help safeguard this world from dark forces alongside a team of other like-minded individuals."**

** "You wish me to join with a band of noble warriors?"**

** "Something like that yes."**

** "An interesting proposal, would thoust mind if I pondered this invitation?"**

** "No problem, how's about a week from now we meet at the Triskellion, the large, metal island off the coast of the city and discuss it in further detail?"**

** "Sounds like a plan, until then Son of Cole," Thor said as he swung his hammer and flew off.**

**Thor will return in the RWBY Spider.**


End file.
